Son butin le plus précieux
by C-huddy-H
Summary: Et si sans le savoir ils s'étaient finalement rencontré ? Petit O.S outlawqueen
1. Chapter 1

Bonsoir ! Merci d'avoir prit le temps de venir lire mon petit OS outlawqueen. La scène se passe quelque années après que Clochette ait tenté d'intervenir dans la vie de notre Evil Queen. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review, 1. cela fait toujours plaisir, 2. avoir des avis permet de s'améliorer.

Ce O.S sera divisé en deux parties le premier sera du point de vu de Robin et le second du point de vu de Regina

Bonne lecture.

**Robin**

« Je te jure que c'est une très très mauvaise idée ! », déclara petit jean accroché fermement au tronc d'un arbre.

Dans le chêne en face de lui, parfaitement en équilibre sur une branche, arc à la main, Robin leva les yeux au ciel.

« C'est bon, j'ai ce qu'il faut. On ne risque rien ! », répondit-il en secouant un petit sac au creux de sa paume.

« Vraiment je ne te comprends pas. On a déjà détroussé pas mal de seigneur ce mois-ci, on a ce qu'il faut. Nous en prendre à la reine c'est une pure folie ! A ce qu'il parait elle est terriblement dangereuse.», plaida t'il dans le vide.

_Et terriblement belle, _pensa le courageux voleur qui avait eu vent de la beauté de cette reine même au-delà du royaume. Au fond de lui, le jeune homme savait que l'opération allait être délicate. Il n'avait que peu de poussière de fée, il n'aurait qu'une seule chance. Pourtant quelque chose en lui le poussait à persévérer dans ce projet. D'ici deux jours ils allaient partir pour d'autre contré et il savait qu'il ne reviendrait certainement jamais. Il voulait la voir de près au moins une fois. Juste une fois.

Soudain un hululement se fit entendre. C'était le signal. Des bruits de sabots raisonnèrent dans l'immense forêt. Le carrosse n'était pas loin. Robin sentait la pression monter. Il avait toujours aimé les embuscades. L'adrénaline était devenue sa drogue, il ne pouvait plus s'en passer.

Le carrosse royal apparut rapidement. Il était entouré de cinq chevaliers en armure noire. En apercevant le tronc fraichement scié le premier fit signe aux autres de s'arrêter. A peine était-il descendu de cheval que d'immense filet tombèrent du ciel.

« Maintenant ! », s'écria Robin en sautant de sa branche.

Une dizaine d'individu s'élancèrent à leur tour encerclant les gardes qui n'étaient pas encore piégés sous les cordes. Robin, lui, atterrit sur le toit du carrosse. Il vit la porte s'ouvrir et aperçut de longs cheveux noirs noués en chignon. Sans attendre il versa la poussière de fée sur la jeune femme.

« Qui a osé ?! », hurla la reine folle de rage.

Sans se faire prier, le jeune homme sauta du carrosse et se planta devant elle.

« Robin des Bois, défenseurs des pauvres et des opprimés, pour vous servir majesté ! », se présenta-t-il dans une courbette.

Le visage déformé par la rage, la jeune femme tendit le bras pour lui arracher violement le cœur. Un sourire espiègle se dessina sur les lèvres du voleur lorsque la main de la reine buta contre son torse.

« Poussière de fée », expliqua t'il en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

Un cri de colère s'échappa de la gorge de la reine ce qui l'amusa. Il constata rapidement que tous les gardes avaient été maîtrisés. Serein et plutôt fière de lui, Robin tendit le bras dans la direction de Petit Jean. Ce dernier lui lança une cordelette.

« Milles excuses madame mais avec une femme telle que vous il vaut mieux prendre des précautions supplémentaires. », souffla t-il avant de lui attraper les poignets.

Digne, la tête haute, la reine se laissa attacher. Ses yeux brûlaient d'une haine sans limite.

« Courageux je le reconnais mais stupide ! », cracha t'elle méprisante.

« Vous allez me faire rougir. », lui chuchota t'il à l'oreille tandis qu'il terminait de lui lier les mains dans le dos.

Un sourire mauvais apparut sur le visage de la jeune femme.

« Vous allez me le payer très cher ! », menaça t'elle en tournant la tête vers lui.

Robin détacha le collier qui ornait son cou. Il n'avait jamais vu de bijoux aussi éclatants. Une véritable fortune.

« Servez-vous ! », dit-il à ses compagnons qui s'empressèrent de dépouiller les gardes et de vider le carrosse.

Le jeune voleur revint se poster devant la reine. Il l'observa quelques instants sans rien dire. Elle était incontestablement la plus belle femme qu'il n'avait jamais rencontrée. Elle semblait tout droit sortie d'un rêve dans sa robe rouge sang, incroyablement près du corps et au décoté vertigineux.

« Permettez. »souffla-t-il avant de lui retirer ses boucles d'oreille en diamant.

Elle était particulièrement impressionnante, elle semblait avoir un caractère de feu. Un volcan à elle toute seule. Il s'appliqua à détailler chacun de ses traits, ne voulant jamais oublier ce visage. Elle le fixait également, sans un battement de cil.

Alors que ses hommes se rassemblaient, Robin passa de nouveau derrière la reine. Il lui enleva son alliance et tenta de retirer un petit anneau en or.

« Pas celui-là. Je vous en prie. », supplia immédiatement la jeune femme.

Son ton avait changé. Surpris le voleur stoppa son geste.

« Ce que vous avez déjà pris coûte plus que vous n'auriez pu amasser dans votre vie. Laissez-moi cet anneau. », plaida t'elle.

Robin revint devant elle. Il fût frappé par son expression. Elle n'avait plus rien de la méchante reine. Ses yeux reflétaient un chagrin intense et une sorte de peur.

« S'il vous plait »,souffla t'elle ses yeux s'humidifiant légèrement.

Ne s'étend visiblement pas attendu à tant d'humanité venant de sa part, Robin fût déstabilisé. Son éternel sourire espiègle s'effaça et il acquiesça silencieusement d'un signe de tête.

Un sourire sincère sembla travers les lèvres de la jeune femme mais bien vite elle retrouva son air supérieur.

« Cependant en contrepartie j'aimerais vous voler autre chose. », dit il en penchant la tête.

« Quoi ? », demanda t'elle exaspéré.

« Ca. », souffla t'il simplement avant de poser ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Probablement surprise la jeune femme ne bougea pas. L'instant dura à peine cinq seconde mais Robin comprit immédiatement que ce baiser volé à la reine serait dorénavant son butin le plus précieux.

Lorsqu'il se recula il s'inclina devant elle.

« Adieux madame ! » , déclara-t-il avant de tourner les talons et de faire signe à ses compagnons de partir.

« Attendez ! », s'écria la reine.

Robin fit volteface.

« Je vous retrouverais toujours ! », déclara t'elle avec aplomb.

« Je l'espère ! », répondit Robin avec un clin d'œil avant de disparaître dans la forêt.


	2. Chapter 2

Regina fit tourner l'anneau en or entre ses doigts. Depuis tant d'année maintenant la rage faisait battre son cœur. Elle ne vivait plus que pour la vengeance. Toutes ses pensées, tous ses actes, étaient tournés vers cette traitre de Blanche-neige. La seule idée qu'elle pouvait encore respirer la rendait malade. La jeune femme porta l'anneau à ses lèvres et ferma les yeux. Pour la millième fois elle se jura intérieurement de tuer celle qui avait ruiné sa vie et surtout celle de Daniel. A cause d'elle il avait perdu la vie et par conséquent elle devait à son tour perdre la sienne.

L'arrêt brutal du carrosse fit revenir la reine à la réalité. Son masque de mépris et de suffisance retrouva rapidement sa place sur son visage. Regina fronça les sourcils lorsqu'elle entendit ses gardes crier.

« Qui a osé ?! », hurla t'elle après avoir ouvert la porte et constaté la présence d'une bande de brigand.

Aucune réponse ne se fit entendre mais un homme atterrit juste devant elle comme tombé du ciel. Malgré la surprise Regina ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

« Robin des Bois, défenseurs des pauvres et des opprimés, pour vous servir majesté ! », se présenta-t-il dans une courbette.

Loin d'être d'humeur à tergiverser, la jeune femme tendit le bras bien décidée à lui arracher le cœur. La colère se lisait clairement sur son visage. Tuer de sang-froid un être vivant ne lui faisait plus chaud ni froid depuis longtemps. Malgré l'élan, sa main ne réussit pas à traverser la poitrine du voleur.

Surprise, ses yeux se levèrent immédiatement vers le visage de l'homme qui semblait s'amuser de la situation.

« Poussière de fée », expliqua t'il en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

Regina sentit son sang bouillir dans ses veines. Un cri de rage s'échappa de sa gorge. Elle serra si violement le poing que ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans sa peau. Elle aurait voulu lui sauter à la gorge, lui arracher les yeux, lui couper la langue mais sans magie et avec tous ses gardes maîtrisés c'était peine perdue.

La jeune femme prit une profonde inspiration et serra les dents afin de se calmer. Certes à cet instant elle était à la merci de ce sale voleur de grands chemin mais il le lui paierait plus tard et au prix fort.

« Milles excuses madame mais avec une femme telle que vous il vaut mieux prendre des précautions supplémentaires. », souffla t-il avant de lui attraper les poignets.

Regina releva légèrement le menton, affichant un air digne mais ses yeux toujours fixés sur l'inconnu brûlaient d'une haine sans limite.

« Courageux je le reconnais mais stupide ! », cracha t'elle méprisante.

Il ne savait visiblement pas à qui il avait affaire. Personne ne pouvait s'en prendre à elle, la reine, l'Evil Queen sans en subir les conséquences tôt ou tard.

« Vous allez me faire rougir. », lui chuchota t'il à l'oreille tandis qu'il terminait de lui lier les mains dans le dos.

Un sourire mauvais apparut sur le visage de la jeune femme. Arrogant, suffisant, espiègle, en d'autre circonstances il aurait pu l'amuser et peut être même faire un très bon remplaçant pour Graham qui devenait de plus en plus lassant. Son air de loup dangereux cachant simplement une coquille vide.

« Vous allez me le payer très cher ! », menaça t'elle en tournant la tête vers lui.

La jeune femme laissa le voleur la délester de ses bijoux. Elle était la femme la plus riche de ce royaume et n'avait que faire de ces babioles. Si elle devait se venger de lui, cela ne serait que pour l'affront, par fierté et par amour de la vengeance.

« Servez-vous ! », lança le voleur à ses compagnons qui s'empressèrent de dépouiller les gardes et de vider le carrosse.

L'homme revint se poster devant elle. Regina sentit son regard parcourir son corps et ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un sourire. Aucun homme n'était capable de lui résister et elle était plutôt fière de son pouvoir de séduction. Elle en profita pour l'observer également. Ces yeux bleu-gris, ses cheveux châtains en batailles, cette mâchoire carrée et ce sourire espiègle resteraient à jamais gravés dans sa mémoire. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait l'occasion de lui arracher le cœur et de le broyer entre ses mains.

« Permettez. »souffla-t-il avant de lui retirer ses boucles d'oreille en diamant.

Alors que ses hommes se rassemblaient, l'homme passa de nouveau derrière elle. Regina sentit d'abord son alliance glisser de son annulaire. Qu'il la prenne, elle s'en fichait royalement. Cette bague n'était que le symbole de sa cage dorée et depuis la mort du roi elle n'avait plus aucune raison de la porter. Cependant lorsqu'elle sentit l'anneau de Daniel glisse à son tour, la reine sentit son cœur se serrer et tous ses muscles se tendre.

« Pas celui-là. Je vous en prie. », supplia t'elle immédiatement.

Sa gorge se serra et elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Cet anneau en or était tout ce qui lui restait de son défunt fiancé.

« Ce que vous avez déjà pris coûte plus que vous n'auriez pu amasser dans votre vie. Laissez-moi cet anneau. », plaida t'elle.

L'homme relâcha sa prise et revint devant elle. Elle était prête à tout pour qu'il ne lui prenne pas. S'il le souhaitait elle serait même capable de le supplier à genoux devant ses propres gardes.

« S'il vous plait »,souffla t'elle ses yeux s'humidifiant légèrement.

Son souffle se coupa tandis que le voleur semblait réfléchir. Les secondes lui semblèrent durer des heures. Même face au peloton d'exécution devant Snow et Charming elle n'avait pas ressenti une telle appréhension.

Finalement l'homme acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Un sourire reconnaissant se forma sur son visage. Elle était tellement soulagée que sur le moment elle en oublia presque qu'il était en train de la voler, elle, l'Evil Queen. Cependant ce moment ne dura que quelque secondes. Rapidement elle retrouva ses esprits et afficha de nouveau un air glacial.

« Cependant en contrepartie j'aimerais vous voler autre chose. », dit il en penchant la tête.

« Quoi ? », demanda t'elle exaspéré.

N'en avait-il pas assez eu ? Il ne lui restait plus rien d'intéressant à prendre. La seule chose qu'elle souhaitait était qu'il parte au plus vite.

« Ca. », souffla t'il simplement avant de poser ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Regina n'eut pas le réflexe de se reculer. Totalement prise au dépourvu elle ne réalisa pas immédiatement ce qui était en train de se passer. Pourtant son cœur se mit à tambouriner dans sa poitrine. Quelque chose en elle sembla vivre de nouveau l'espace de quelques secondes. Une forme de magie semblait prendre possession de son corps. Non pas celle qui la dévorait de l'intérieur depuis toutes ces années mais qui au contraire la rendait plus vivante que jamais.

Lorsqu'il mit fin au baiser, Regina eu l'impression de ressentir une sorte de manque inexplicable. Troublée, la jeune femme resta immobile tandis qu'il s'inclinait en guise d'adieux.

« Adieux madame ! », déclara-t-il avant de tourner les talons et de faire signe à ses compagnons de partir.

« Attendez ! », s'écria la reine.

Le mot était sorti tout seul. Elle ne réalisa qu'elle l'avait vraiment prononcé que lorsque l'homme s'arrêta pour la regarder.

« Je vous retrouverais toujours ! », déclara t-elle avec aplomb.

Oui elle le retrouverait et elle lui ferait payer l'affront. Où qu'il se trouve, peu importe quand, elle le retrouverait et lui ferrait regretter de lui avoir ainsi volé un baiser. En y réfléchissant ce n'était pas la haine, ni la colère qui parlait, c'était quelque chose qu'elle était encore incapable de décrire. Une envie inexpliquée de le croiser de nouveau. De se retrouver une nouvelle fois sur son chemin. Et ce jour-là, se serait à son tour de lui voler quelque chose. Son cœur. Un cœur qui deviendrait son butin le plus précieux.

« Je l'espère ! », répondit l'homme avec un clin d'œil avant de disparaître dans la forêt.

**FIN**

**Merci beaucoup d'avoir prit le temps de lire et de commenter. Vivement mars pour que le Outlawqueen devienne enfin une réalité :)**


End file.
